Mystery of the Forbidden Woods
by Klaushasclaimedmyheart
Summary: The glee kids all decide to take a camping trip into the Forbidden Woods. Legend says, bad things happen there, and people go missing. Can they survive this? Can true love really conquer all evil? Quintana friendship. But focuses on all couples.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Kimmy here! I wanted to try something a little different. So please tell me what you think of this so far! Thank you! :) _

Mystery of the Forbidden Woods

_{The Forbidden Woods, 1928}_

_The girl practically flew through the forest, trying to steady her breathing. Her feet barely touching the ground as she ran, quickly glancing behind her. The trees loomed over her as if they were taunting her. _

_She looked back in front of her, still running, as her foot got caught on a tree root. It sent her rolling down the path and she was able to stop herself right before the river. The only sound you could hear was the rushing of the water. No birds, no animals. Complete silence. Sara slowly climbed to her feet, brushing herself off. _

_There was a rustling noise behind her and she spun around. She inched slowly towards the bushes, trying to see if someone was hiding there. A dark shadow crept up behind her. _

_She turned around just as the figure leapt at her. Sara's scream echoed through the woods. The leaves on the trees rustled around, as if they were pleased. _

_Sara's parents were on the outskirts of the woods with the police. Sara had been missing for more then four hours, and her parents had become worried. _

_The forbidden woods were very huge, almost maze-like, and very easy to get lost in. The whole town had been warned not to wander too far into the woods, and whatever they did; do NOT ever go into the woods at night. _

_Bad things occurred in those woods. Many people who went to hike in these woods went missing. Some were never found at all. Or, else were found brutally murdered. Hardly anyone who went into the woods made it out alive. No one knew what was in those woods. Most were brave, and smart not to let their curiosity get the best of them. _

_Just as Sara's parents and the police officer's reached the entrance to the woods, they heard her scream echoing through the woods. The police officer immediately called for a search and rescue team. _

_When the search and rescue team arrived, they spread out to cover the woods as quickly as possible. One of the officers received a call and everyone ran to where they had found Sara's body. Or shall I say, what was left of her. What they had seen would haunt them for a very long time. _

**Present Day **

Car doors slammed, the sound of laughter and chatter filled the air. Finn and Rachel stepped out of one car with Blaine and Kurt.

Quinn and Puck stepped out of another car with Santana, Sam, and Brittany.

Mike and Tina stepped out of the last vehicle with Sugar, Mercedes and Rory. They all took their bags and tents and sat them on the ground.

Artie hadn't been able to come on their little camping trip. It would've been hard for him to maneuver through the woods.

They all picked up their bags and tents yet again and walked up to the entrance of the woods and set everything down.

"Well…this is it." Rachel said, breaking the silence.

She looked over at Finn and he gave her a re-assuring smile.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad…its just stories our parents told us when we were younger to keep us out of trouble." Puck said, with his arm around Quinn who was looking a little shaky.

Santana nodded taking a step in front of the group.

"Alright guys come on and don't be cowards!" The Latina said firmly, taking a look at each and every one of them.

One by one they all gave a small smile, though it was obvious it was forced.

"Santana is right, we can't let the stories get to us. We know it's not true." Sam said, taking his place beside Santana. She smiled and held his hand.

Mike and Tina nodded with a smile. "They're right, besides this is supposed to be fun for us. To take a little vacation from everyone and just hang out." Tina said

"That's right, so lets not worry about that crap, it's just an urban legend." Mercedes spoke up, getting everyone to momentarily forget about the bad vibe from the woods.

The group picked up their bags and took their first steps into the forbidden woods.

"I swear we've already passed this same path three times already!" Kurt complained, his bag was starting to get heavy on his shoulders. He let it drop to the ground.

"I agree, I've seen that same exact tree with that weird little stump next to it. " Blaine said, as he looked around with a frown on his face.

"Why don't we just set up camp here, and then we can go exploring?" Brittany asked, blowing her bangs out of her face.

The group all mumbled their agreement, everyone dropped their bags and the boys set up the tents.

The girls took a seat on a long log chatting excitedly.

"So Quinn, you and Puck look you're getting pretty serious." Rachel said grinning.

Quinn's face turned a light shade of red. "You could say that…" She said, biting her lip looking at Puck as he sat up their tent.

Brittany giggled. "Don't be so modest Q! You guys are pretty serious, which is weird for him, cause he's not serious…like me…I think." She said, a confused look crossing her face.

Santana laughed patting the blonde's leg. "Don't worry about it too much Britt, okay?" She said, a soft smile touching her face.

Brittany nodded and grinned. "Okay Sanny!" She replied.

Sam looked over at Santana and smiled, who winked at him. He turned back to the tent and looked over at Puck.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sam asked curiously, going over to help Puck finish his tent.

Puck gave a little shrug. "Who knows man, probably how hot we are." He said smirking.

Mike laughed flexing his arms. "You know it, they just can't stop staring at this." He said with a laugh.

Finn rolled his eyes. "I sometimes wonder what Rachel thinks of when she thinks of me." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

The guys finished putting the tents up and setting everything up inside. They all walked back over to the girls who immediately stopping chatting.

"You guys ready to go exploring?" Quinn asked with a smile, looking at Puck.

Puck held out his hand and Quinn took it standing up and they walked off in another direction.

"Wait! You should have someone else come with you guys, you could easily get lost in here." Sam yelled, and they stopped turning around.

Quinn looked at him and nodded. "You're right...who wants to come exploring with us?" She asked looking around. "Rachel, Brittany?" She asked, looking at the two girls.

Rachel and Brittany nodded grinning and jogged over to Quinn and Puck. Mercedes along with Santana and Tina joined them as well.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Santana asked, looking at the remaining glee club members. She looked at Sam tilting her head; he smiled and walked over to her.

The rest looked at each other and shook their heads. "We're kind of tired. We're just going to sit here and talk, but we'll be here when you get back." Blaine said, with a smile.

Rachel frowned a little. "Alright, if you guys are sure. If we're not back in an hour you can start making dinner." She smiled, running to give Finn a quick kiss before joining her friends again, which had already started walking.

Quinn and Puck were leading the group holding hands, Santana on Quinn's other side. The whole group was talking animatedly as they walked, when there was a loud screech.

The girls all jumped turning to look at everyone. They all looked around. "What the hell was that?" Mercedes demanded, not as shaken as the rest of them.

"I don't know. There's no animals or birds in these woods, what could have made that sound?" Santana wondered looking around the woods. The group looked around. The trees seemed to loom over them; there were a group of bushes covering something up ahead.

"Hey, what's behind those bushes?" Brittany asked, voicing the question for them.

They walked to the bushes and pulled them back. A gasp rang throughout the group.

Behind the bushes, stood a small little run-down cottage. Well, it was more then a little run-down. The place looked absolutely terrible.

There was mold running down various parts of the wood on the side of the house. The porch looked like it was ready to collapse the moment anyone set foot on it. The windows were dirty, one of them had crack going down the middle.

It didn't look like anyone had lived there for years.

Quinn took a step towards the house, but Puck grabbed her arm gently. "Whoa, babe what do you think you're doing? You don't know what could be in there." He said, having a bad feeling about the place. The rest of them nodded.

"Yeah Q, it looks like kind of creepy. Like something out of some horror movie." Brittany said, hiding behind Santana. Santana held the shaking blonde close. "It's okay Britt, you don't have to go inside."

Santana gently handed Brittany over to Tina and Mercedes, and then she stepped towards the house. Brittany looked scared. "San! What are you doing? You can't go in there!" She cried out. Santana gave her a re-assuring smile. "Its fine Britt, I'm from Lima Adjacent Heights remember?" She said with small laugh.

She looked over at Quinn. "You coming with me Q?" She asked, stretching her hand out to her best friend. Quinn nodded and took Santana's hand. Puck held onto her other hand. "I'm going with you two, you might need a strong hand." He said with a serious look on his face.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, lets do this." Quinn said.

Hand in hand, Santana, Quinn, and Puck stepped on to the porch carefully. They took another step towards the door, the floor creaking underneath their feet. They knocked on the door but there was no answer. Not that they had expected anyone to answer.

Puck put his hand on the knob and the door suddenly opened on its own. He pulled his hand back quickly and looked at the two girls. "Either I'm losing it, or that door just opened by itself. " He said, slightly startled.

Santana shook her head. "You're not losing it Puckerman, it opened by itself. It was probably just the wind." She said, trying to reassure all of them, including herself.

Quinn pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped inside. Puck and Santana followed right behind her.

Brittany, Tina and Mercedes stood in front of the little cottage huddling together. They got a bad vibe from this little house and weren't too thrilled with their friends going inside. "D-do you think they'll be okay?" Brittany asked in a small voice.

"They'll be fine Britt. Besides, Santana is with them she doesn't let anybody mess with her." Tina said, trying to reassure the blonde.

The three stepped into the little cottage and the door slammed shut behind them. Quinn screamed turning around. Puck grabbed her shoulders gently. "Quinn, relax it was just the door. It was just the wind." He said softly. She nodded taking a deep breath. Santana squeezed her hand. "Its alright Q." She said reassuringly. Santana let go of the others' hands and began to explore.

The house was just as creepy on the inside as it was on the outside. There were jars of specimen all over the house; or was it _human body parts? _ Santana picked up one of the jars holding it a little closer to get a good look at it. An eyeball stared back at her, she leaned closer and it blinked. She screamed and dropped the jar.

Quinn heard Santana and scream and got to her first. "San! What happened?" She asked startled, then saw the mess on the ground. She covered her mouth stumbling back. "I-Is that…a…eyeball?" Quinn managed to choke out. All Santana could do was nod. Puck came running into the room. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked worried examining the two girls.

Santana shook her head. "No…look." She said pointing at the jar that had broken on the floor. Puck looked where she was pointing and gagged a little, and then quickly regained his composure. He looked around the room and saw all the jars. He walked along the wall taking a look at everything. He walked back over to the girls. "All of these jars…. are filled with human body parts." He finally said swallowing.

Suddenly, Quinn felt a cold breeze that sent a chill down her spine. She felt a hand on her back and jumped turning around quickly. "D-did you just touch me?" She asked, looking at Puck who was standing across the room. He shook his head with a concerned look then looked at Santana who shook her head. "Are you okay Q?" She said with concern in her voice. Quinn nodded. "Yeah…lets just keep looking okay?"

They split up again, Santana left that room quickly.

Quinn went up the stairs to the only room that was there. She opened the door, which creaked open slowly. It was dark inside, not much light got inside this room. There was a little desk with books that had weird symbols on them. She walked over to the desk and picked up the first one she saw. It was a journal; the cover was made out of leather. The pages were pretty worn out, some were torn.


	2. What's wrong with Quinn?

Hello guys! I am terribly sorry for the long wait on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think, and I will keep working on it!

Mystery of the Forbidden Woods

"What's Wrong with Quinn?"

Chapter 2

_{In the little cottage in the woods, 1929} _

_Two boys and their girlfriends were exploring the forbidden woods when they stumbled upon the tiny cottage. They all stopped in front of it, the girls clinging onto the boys who just laughed. _

_The taller one shook his head. "Oh come on Lea, you don't actually believe those stories do you?" The boy known as Zack asked. Lea turned to glare at her boyfriend. "Do you know what they do to people in there? I heard there's this old creepy man, he stalks innocent women like me. They never hear him coming, the next thing you know; you wake up tied up to a long table in this creepy little cottage." She said a chill going down her spine, just from glancing at the place. _

_Jessica and Ian laughed. _

"_Lea, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. You know the town just likes to try to scare us young people. They just don't want us to cause any trouble." Ian said, shaking his head as he took a step on to the porch. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Ian, just because those stories aren't true…." She sighed, "You really don't have to go inside, we already know how tough you are." She teased. _

_Zack stepped on the porch walking to the door, Ian following suit right behind him. "Zack! Stop!" Lea called out, glancing at the windows fearfully. She could've sworn she had just seen a shadow watching them through the window. _

"_Lea would you chill?" Zack asked shaking his head, "Besides, those stories never said anything about us guys being in danger." He snickered, earning a high five from Ian. _

_Ian opened the door and stepped inside, Zack right behind him. The girls slowly walked closer to the porch, they could no longer see the boys. _

_Jessica bit her lip. "Maybe we should go check on them." She finally said. The girls stepped onto the porch when they heard Ian and Zack scream. _

_They ran inside quickly looking around. "Ian? Zack?!" Both of the girls cried out in fear. A shadow crept up behind each of them, and then the boys grabbed them making them scream. They burst out laughing and gave each other high fives. _

_Lea and Jessica glared at the two. "That was so not funny guys!" Lea complained, putting a hand on her chest calming herself down. "Come on, let's go explore this place." Jessica said, as she took out a flashlight. _

_Jessica walked into another room shining the light over the room. There were framed pictures of people who must've owned the house. She looked down the hall and saw a room with the door ajar. _

_She curiously walked to the room and slowly pushed the door open. It made a creaking noise as it slowly swung open. There was a figure hunched over the desk, writing rapidly in a little old worn out book. Jessica gasped and backed away dropping the flashlight; the figure stopped writing and turned quickly. She covered her mouth gagging backing up into the wall. The old man's face was decayed and had a horrible smell. His hair was dirty and stringy, and his lips curled into a crazy grin. _

_The figure stood up, she turned to run and the figure let out a loud ear-piercing shriek and grabbed her. Jessica screamed in fear trying to break free; then she was knocked out. _

_Lea froze hearing Jessica's scream. She ran into the other room running into the boys. "Did you guys hear that?" Lea asked, worriedly. _

_Zack and Ian nodded. "It sounded like Jess, where is she?" Ian asked, looking around startled. _

_They ran down the hall towards the sound of the scream, but she was nowhere to be found. Lea ran into the room at the end of the hall looking around. She didn't see anything, and more importantly she didn't see her friend. _

_The crazy old man was standing behind the door, which was slowly closing. Lea turned around and shrieked. The boys ran to the room but the door slammed quickly. They pounded on the door screaming. "LEA! Let us in!" They tried to open the door but it was locked. _

_There was nothing they could do, so they ran as fast as they could out of the little old cottage; and straight to the police station. Later, a search team was sent to the cottage. They didn't find the girls; however they found various body parts that were sealed in jars. _

**Present Day **

Quinn turned the little journal around in her hand, then sat it down. She didn't want to know what was in there. She felt that cold breeze again and rubbed her arms.

_That's enough exploring of this room. _Quinn thought turning and walking back to the door.

She walked out of the room and went back downstairs.

Santana walked quickly out of the room with the jars filled with human body parts. A shudder went through her body.

_This place really gives me the creeps; I have a feeling we shouldn't be in here. _Santana thought as she reached the end of the hallway. There was a door, she opened it and saw the stairs that led to the basement.

She rolled her eyes. "There would be a basement in this place; that's probably where they hide the bodies." She mumbled, and walked down the stairs.

The basement was really dark, nothing but pitch black. Which was quite strange, considering it was still daylight outside. Santana frowned and took out her cell phone to use as a light. She moved it slowly, lighting her path as she walked.

Something moved in the shadows, her light catching a quick glimpse of a figure in a hood. She quickly turned her phone back to where she saw the figure, but it was gone. She took a deep breath. "Okay, you're just seeing things, don't start freaking out now." She muttered to herself.

She made her way back upstairs, and back to the main part of the cottage.

Puck and Quinn were already there. Puck was holding a very shaky Quinn, who looked up as Santana entered the room.

"What happened Puck?" She demanded, not wanting to mention what she saw. She knew it would only make things worse.

Santana made her way over to where the two were standing and put a hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn gave a small nod and cleared her throat.

"W-when I was coming back down the stairs…"She took a breath closing her eyes, "I—I felt this hand on my shoulder, a—and someone whispered my name in my ear." Quinn said trembling.

Puck rubbed her back re-assuring her that everything was going to be okay. "Alright, I think we've had enough, lets just leave." Puck said, saying out loud what they were all thinking.

Santana grabbed the blonde's hand and Puck grabbed her other hand, and together they made their way to the front door.

Puck opened the door and they all stepped on the porch, the door slammed behind them and they ran off the porch as fast as they could. Brittany, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes were waiting for them in the same place they had left them. When they saw them come out they all jumped up and immediately ran towards them embracing the three of them.

"Sanny!" Brittany cried out, pulling her girlfriend into a tight hug. Santana hugged her back and kissed her. "I told you I'd be back for you." She pulled back giving her a smile.

Puck was holding Quinn tight to him, as everyone watched on. Rachel spoke up, "Not to ruin this moment, because you two look so adorable right now, but I don't really want to linger around here any longer. This place is really giving me the creeps. "She said, looking around anywhere but the little cottage. Tina and Mercedes nodded. "I agree with Rachel on this one, lets get out of here." They said together as Brittany and Santana teamed up with them.

Puck and Quinn held hands and they turned around to go back the way they had come, the rest of their group right behind them.

For a long time everything was quiet, and no words were spoken between the friends. They just wanted to get back to the campsite where everyone else was.

_{Back at the campsite, present time}_

_Blaine and Kurt were sitting in their tent talking to each other while everyone else was seated around the campfire. Finn, Rory and Sugar were roasting marshmallows talking amongst themselves. It started getting dark outside. "I wonder what's taking them so long. "Finn wondered out loud, worried about them. Blaine and Kurt stepped out to join them. "Have they returned yet?" They asked, noting the sun had set and it was now dark. Rory, Sugar, and Finn shook their heads, looks of worry spreading across their faces. There was a loud terrifying shriek making them all jump. "I hope they get back soon. "Sugar said, getting scared. They all nodded in agreement as they waited. _

Brittany was dragging her feet across the ground, getting tired. "Sanny, I can't walk anymore. " She pouted, looking at her girlfriend. The Latina picked her up swinging her in her arms. "I got you baby." She smiled, tired herself, but she needed to be there for Britt. Puck was carrying Quinn in his arms, who looked like she was a little weak. He brushed her bangs out her face feeling her head. "Hey guys, we need to hurry and get her back. She feels a little warm. "Puck said, breaking the silence.

Rachel jogged up to Puck and Rachel and felt Quinn's forehead. "Oh crap, she doesn't look too well either. "She said with a frown. Everyone caught up with them to stay together. Finally, another half hour later, they walked into the campsite. Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Sugar and Rory quickly got up seeing them. Puck laid Quinn down gently on the ground kneeling beside her. "What's wrong with Quinn?" Sam asked, coming out from the tent, he had decided not to go with them and stayed behind. Mike emerged as well and ran over to Tina.

Quinn looked at Puck, not looking too well. "Puck…what's happening to me?" She asked, her voice cracking. Her body felt like she was on fire and she was feeling weak and light-headed. Puck put a hand gently on her cheek.. "Just hang in there Q." He said softly, and then looked up at Finn. "Go get her something cold, fast!" Finn nodded and ran over to the cooler they had brought filled with ice, and ice cold drinks. He grabbed a bottle of ice-cold water and brought it to Puck. Everyone was gathered around them freaking out, hoping Quinn was going to be okay.


End file.
